


D：向前、不断向前

by Qang



Series: 坚果壳内无限空间之王 [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: D/S明示与暗示, F/M, M/M, SM暗示, 严重OOC, 伤害/安慰, 使用私设, 劣质同人, 忽略官设, 性暗示, 没有人性, 脏话, 角色死亡暗示, 角色洗白, 语焉不详, 逻辑混乱
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qang/pseuds/Qang
Summary: 意外之喜





	D：向前、不断向前

**Author's Note:**

> 依然根据语c记录改编，原本主题有多光明向上，现在就被我改得多糟糕……

“你说时间大战已经破坏了这个宇宙的时空网？那确实有可能，虽然我还没碰到过。”博士往椅背上靠了靠，一手玩弄着音速起子，翘着腿看法师，“但宇宙会自我愈合，时间大战结束有一段时间了，我想现在就算有应该也不是什么特别大的裂缝。”他放下起子从桌上拿了一块饼干，随意地咬了口，“之前我们不是在什么地方见到过一个地区的时间错乱嘛，跟时间大战没关系，那里本来就是时空网不太稳定的地方，反正都不成大问题。”

“你怎么能确定？”法师端着杯子望向花园深处，“你自己知道时瞬矩造成了多严重的后果，在时空网上炸了一个洞，那些没有被烧干净的、没有来得及被一同带进时间锁的、或者仅仅是被波及的碎片四处飞溅，就像你在一阵飞刀中穿行……”

博士想要制止他，“法师！”他轻轻叫了一声。

对方闻言转头看他，“当然，与时间大战刚结束时的混乱场面相比，如你所说，那些裂缝应当好得差不多了，但除去本来就存在的时空网的破洞，它们数量还是很多，我们总会碰到那些没好全的漏网之鱼。”说罢他对博士笑了笑，喝了口茶。

“碰到裂缝又有什么好的，”博士挑了挑眉毛，把最后一点饼干塞进嘴里，“多半只会发生些看似刺激却十分无聊的事，”他擦擦手，坐正身体，开始下意识地拨弄颈间的项链[^这根项链是发生在此事之前的一次信任危机后，法师赠予博士的礼物。据在场的塔迪斯描述，法师从它仓库的某个角落里翻出一小块声称与加里弗雷颇有渊源的合金，坚固闪亮，加工成一个环，挂在链子上送给博士。要是博士乐意，他还可以当作戒指戴，法师建议如果他想这么做，他还有一块类似大小的合金可以一并赠予博士。]，“我可不想做把走错时区的生物送回原住地之类的事，或者修补裂缝，或者扛起那些时间领主一直往自己身上揽的责任。宇宙没了时间领主确实更加‘危险’，但同时也有更多可能性。”

法师眯着眼打量博士，“宇宙义警？”他问，“那不是你从一开始就在做的吗？”他把茶杯放回桌上，起身走到对方身后，手臂环住他的脖子，弯腰去吻他耳后那块极敏感的地方，博士浑身一震，法师转而凑到他耳边说，“不仅如此，时间大战后你还变本加厉，总是拉着我，解救孩子，解放被迫害者，保护弱者，抵抗强权，消除不公……”

博士突然重重地叹了口气，推开法师的手臂，转头看他，“你总是这样。”

“你还在愧疚什么？**博士**？”法师问他，“你明白无可挽回就是无可挽回，你明白的。”

博士张嘴想要反驳，但塔迪斯突然欢快地叫了起来，他们都感觉到引擎启动时熟悉的震动。因此他深深看了法师一眼便与对方一起跑回主控制室，拉过显示屏。塔迪斯晃了一下，某个角落里的警报开始尖叫，显示屏上的数据也开始疯狂地跳动起来。

法师瞥了一眼就开始检查控制台上的仪器，博士压下心中的惊讶，皱着眉毛看法师动作，“你前面跟我提时空网的裂缝是不是别有用心？”他问，“我们还真碰到了一条裂缝，塔迪斯跟我说它得钻进去。去看看吧，虽然我最近时常怀疑你跟她在盘算什么针对我的阴谋。”

法师确认塔迪斯仍在正常工作后暂时消除了警报，他们不会受时空网裂缝多大影响，裂缝出现的地方也不过是宇宙中一个不起眼的角落。虽然裂缝的那一头还在时间大战爆发前，但只要他们偷偷瞄一眼，钻回去，补好裂缝，也不会有多大问题。毕竟此时的时间领主自然正因为即将到来的大战而自顾不暇，肯定会睁只眼闭只眼地放过他们。

“你怎么不想想自己身边总是发生奇怪的事？”他回到博士身边，此时塔迪斯已经带着她的乘客挤过了那条裂缝，显示屏上又跳出新的数据，法师嘲讽地笑了一声，“另一个塔迪斯！你说要多小的几率才会发生这种事呢？博士，你让我刮目相看。”

“不！以拉萨隆的袍子发誓我什么都没……”博士扫了一眼，却不受控制地盯着显示屏，几乎说不出话来，世界上没有那么巧的事，他也从未对重逢过去抱有任何希望。

那是他父母的塔迪斯，伪装成一段“木头”，确切地讲，堪斯尔特星上的树木，他小时候非常喜欢它们的果实。他刷新了一遍屏幕，不可置信地又刷新了一遍，随后摸索着倒退靠在栏杆上，法师怀疑地看向他。他离开加里弗雷后独自又去拜访了那个星球，时间点选在他与父母拜访后不久，找到他们在固定他们家塔迪斯的变色龙装置形态时参考的那棵树。

博士又慢慢找回自己颤抖的声音，“是啊，”他先赞同了法师的观点，“算上我还认识这艘塔迪斯，几乎不可能。”

法师安慰地捏了捏他的手，“那不如拜访一下？”他不等博士回答，就已经极快地向另一艘塔迪斯传送讯息，然后转头看着博士，静静地等他说出答案。

“那是我父母的塔迪斯，他们抛下我一直在群星间旅行，”博士挣扎着避开法师的视线，“……以前放假时他们会悄悄回加里弗雷接我，并在开学前把我送回学校，那段木头的外形是我选的，我已经很久没有见过他们了……”

法师对这段过去模糊地知道一点，而他依旧锲而不舍，像是要把博士逼上绝路，“这就是你对时间大战更深层的恐惧？”他问。对方塔迪斯传回了确认的讯息，显示屏静静地闪着，但他们谁都没有去看。

“不……我不想见他们。”博士犹豫了一下后突然把头靠在法师肩上，“你让我怎么见他们？他们那个比他们苍老了几百岁的孩子，带着他们一眼就能看出的愧疚，再试图向他们隐瞒他们未来要遇到的一切？”他一手抓紧了法师的衣服，“我做不到Koschei，我做不到这个……”

“他们多半认不出你，”法师拍拍博士的背让他站好，“就算认出来了他们也会理解，父母总是这样。”他拉着博士打开塔迪斯的门，走进另一个塔迪斯。

控制室还是和以前一样堆满了乱七八糟的杂物，有四处旅行留下的纪念品，塔迪斯的某个报废部件，他小时候的手工作品……一半堪斯尔特风格一半地球风格——他不是他们家唯一一个喜欢那颗星球的，也不是唯一一个喜欢地球的，只是他的父母在装修问题上永远无法达成一致。控制台上摆着博士幼时的全息影像，博士无法控制地转过头，却正好对上站在控制台另一处入口的父亲审视的目光。

“虽然弗拉维娅（Flavia）认为你们会稍微过一会儿才来……”他看上去松了一口气，又朝他们露出热情的微笑，带着他们走进会客室，示意他们在沙发上坐下后转身去泡茶。博士强迫自己转向法师，手指碰到沙发的一瞬间有种恍惚的不真实感，他直愣愣地看着他，法师便凑上来吻他，一只手遮住他的双眼，直到他的母亲站在门口轻轻咳了声。

博士被吓了一跳，警告地瞪了他一眼，并与对方一同起身看向自己母亲。弗拉维娅没有对他们行时间领主间常见的礼仪，只是笑着点点头，“十分欢迎你们！我是弗拉维娅，你们刚刚见到的是我的伴侣鲁费努斯（Rufinus），”她的声音轻松愉悦，语速飞快，“我们已经很久没有看到活的时间领主了！当然我们不是在暗示自己看到过不活的或者半活的，也不是说我们对时间领主报有偏见，总而言之，”她看上去相当高兴，走到他们对面的沙发上坐下，等他们也重新坐下后继续说，“希望你们不是来抓我们回去的！毕竟我们针对流放令的那些警报一个都没有响过，而见到同族总是令人激动。”

博士盯着那道身影看了几秒，又立刻仓惶转头看向法师，法师握住博士的一只手，开口说，“能见到你们也令我们十分意外，我们曾经听过二位的故事，这是我们的荣幸。我是法师，这是博士。”法师发现弗拉维娅的眼睛亮了一下，这时博士父亲端着茶具也加入了他们，他又试探着说，“我们正是被二位所激励，才决定去探索宇宙中不被注意的美好之处。”

博士的手轻轻挣了一下，法师便转而包住他的那只手，用力握了握，而此时博士父亲已经开始为他们介绍“来自地球的茶叶”：“……加里弗雷的茶固然也很不错，但我们的塔迪斯里剩下的并不多，也没法拿来招待你们。我们已经有段时间没回去了，每年它的防御都在增强，更何况两个儿子都已长大，我们和它也不想再有什么关系。我们试过在塔迪斯里种茶树，只是没有成功，还好弗拉维娅和我都很喜欢收集不同文化的东西，那是我们四处旅行的许多原因之一。这是来自地球的特产，上面居住着一个不起眼的小种族。如果你们真正了解宇宙历史——不是加里弗雷教导的版本，毕竟他们只看得到数字与公式而忽略了更多与规则无关的事物——你们就应该听说过‘人类纪元’。这个种族虽然没有时间领主的天生优势，但他们热衷于发现新事物。与他们相处你总会感到轻松愉快，他们充满无限可能性，时间领主那套理论在他们身上有点不适用。弗拉维娅和我以前偶然地路过尚未发展的地球，发现他们已经展现出了日后带领他们走向宇宙的诸多品质……”

此时弗拉维娅把茶杯递给博士与法师，并出声打断博士父亲，“请你们原谅，鲁费努斯非常热爱地球，他这样说或许会让你们感到难以接受，毕竟时间领主向来不被允许对宇宙其他生命有偏好，而我们又是时间领主中最格格不入的两个……”

她的视线落在法师握住博士的手上，又抬眼朝张口正要说话的法师笑了笑，“很少会有时间领主像你们这样乐意与我们这些叛逃的异类交流，尽管这在地球风俗里不是什么好兆头——不过坐一会儿吧，我们俩都还有一条命没用掉，时间还多得是。”

法师明显感觉到博士的情绪出现剧烈波动，震惊与愧疚顺着他们之间的精神链接钻进了法师脑中，他翻过博士的手去测他的脉搏，果不其然跳得飞快。因此他代博士回答，“地球？我以前有一位朋友也常跟我说起过它，他说虽然自己还没有机会去亲身拜访，但是光从历史记载来看，从地球起源的人类已经是一个令他感到惊奇的种族。他认为人类具有时间领主不会拥有的混乱，而这种混乱才能带领他们触及时间领主无法匹及的高度。”

“一位朋友。”鲁费努斯重复了这个字眼，“时间领主没有朋友。”他语气严肃地说，并给自己灌了一口热茶，随后被烫得倒吸冷气，立刻不管不顾地离开去找冷水。

博士母亲小声笑起来，法师从博士父亲背影上收回视线，也跟着笑了几声，端起杯子喝茶，放下杯子后发现对方正打量着自己，他挑挑眉，就看见弗拉维娅开口向他道歉，“我丈夫泡茶总是不考虑客人的口味，他放了太多糖，而在地球上通常做法是不放糖。”

博士此时突然开口，目不转睛地盯着弗拉维娅衣袍上的一个装饰花纹，语速极快，“我们不必总是遵循习俗，那不是定义我们身份的因素。”说罢他又紧紧闭上嘴，把视线移向一旁闪烁的显示屏。

弗拉维娅诧异地看了他一眼，法师适时接过话头：“真巧，我的那位朋友一旦泡茶也喜欢放糖……不过加里弗雷的茶本身就偏甜，也不必为了做符合习俗的东西而强迫自己。”

弗拉维娅赞同地应了声，转而和法师讨论起他那位神秘“朋友”，“我一直以为时间领主根本不屑于了解这些低级文明，但你们想来也不是一般的施加领主。这让我想起我们的小儿子，他还没离开加里弗雷的时候经常和我们一起旅行。与你的朋友一样，他也喜欢尚未创造历史的人类社会，说从他们身上他看到了一种‘原始的美’。”

说罢，她与法师不约而同地看向博士，博士往法师的方向不可察觉地动了动。

弗拉维娅见此朝着博士安慰地笑笑，“我得趁鲁费努斯不在多跟你们说说我们的小儿子，不然他一来肯定会把他夸到天上去，到时候我们再想转移话题就难了……我们小儿子叫Theta Sigma，他以前仍在学院时，常在假期跟我们一起出去旅行，虽然我们在他分入派多恩院后就被禁止再与加里弗雷有任何联系，但他很聪明，比他的哥哥聪明许多，总能想出办法与我们通信，甚至还能偷偷跑出来与我们见面。”

法师看了博士一眼，后者一边回瞪他一边把另一只手也伸了过去让他握着。

只听得弗拉维娅继续说，“当然他不是加里弗雷上最具天赋的孩子，我必须承认这点，据我们所闻，他那代出生的孩子虽然在加里弗雷历史上是罕见地极其优秀，但其中依然有远比他更聪慧更有头脑的存在。当然十分自然的结果便是，他也并非最符合加里弗雷需求的孩子。即使他追随我们的步伐，勉强成为了一名时间领主，但我们知道他不会与他的同僚一样。毕竟我们一直在他身上看见我们最希望他拥有的品质，好奇、勇敢、谦逊、坚韧，还有最为重要的善良和仁慈，这些是许多其他时间领主所没有的。”

法师叹了口气，感慨地说，“这也是为什么他们最终自取灭亡。”

弗拉维娅点点头，“是的，Theta需要时间领主的称号来获取塔迪斯，但绝不会与其他时间领主一般埋头于枯燥且毫无意义的研究中，旅行更能让他意识到自己真正职责所在。说起来，最后一次我们通信时，他提到以后要和学校的好友Koschei一起旅行，还说这就是他一生的伴侣。只是你们也知道，时间领主早已抛弃了单独配偶制，拉萨隆造出织机后，小家庭模式也被证明并不可取。他的这观念受鲁费努斯和我影响太深，但家族中时间领主只是少数，加里弗雷人的本性如此，代际关系总会存在，并一代代地重蹈覆辙。尽管我们有很久没见到他，但我们相信他并不会有太大改变。所以你们或许在漫漫旅途中见过他，和Koschei一起？”

“没错。”博士梦呓般回答她，弗拉维娅朝法师挤挤眼睛，没有说话。

沉默一会儿后博士父亲走了回来，重新加入他们的对话，他先拉过显示屏看一眼，皱了皱眉对他们说，“最高议会召唤所有在外的时间领主回到加里弗雷抵御外敌入侵，我想你们应该也知道这件事。”

博士像是被惊醒一般转回视线，“是、是的，”他说，“他们从母机中看见时间大战必然发生后首先复活了拉萨隆……可是我没想到你们……你们也会收到这条消息。”

法师往沙发里靠了靠，脸上挂着他自己都没意识到的微笑。他不敢牵扯关于这个时间点的细节，他还没有从母机中复活，对时间大战彻底开始前到底发生了什么一无所知，但他知道时间领主迫切地想找到每一股可行的助力。

“没想到你们知道的还多些，不过也是，他们总是对同类更友善。我们离开加里弗雷之后不久就把来自加里弗雷的发件人放进了黑名单，前不久检查垃圾邮件时才发现，但拉萨隆已经知道我们收到了消息，虽然我们不太想被卷进无意义的战争，但我们最好还是在规定时间内回到加里弗雷。”鲁费努斯有些不好意思地笑了笑，“之前没有见到你们的时候，我还在担心你们是拉萨隆派来抓我们回去的，我们躲他有些时间了。”

博士局促地笑了笑，“是么？”他说。

鲁费努斯看了看屏幕上新出现的信息，把显示屏拉到他们眼前，又去握住弗拉维娅的手，趁博士和法师在看屏幕他又继续说，“所以你们刚进门时弗拉维娅做了一点小检查，原来你们来自加里弗雷的未来。真是有趣，我和弗拉维娅都以为连时间领主都会紧张的事情不会让他们有什么好下场，但看上去你们也似乎还没沦落到我们这个地步。”

“那你们为什么会出现在这里？我应该怎么理解这件事？”弗拉维娅问他们，“你们虽然比我们年轻，但已经比我们年老许多，我看得出来，时间领主的日子对你们来说并不算轻松。”

法师嘲讽地笑了声，博士迫不及待地开口，“我、我很抱歉不能和你们透露更多关于时间大战的细节，法师和我都不知道完整经过，我们知道的那些又太……”他忐忑地瞥了眼法师，对方搂住他的肩膀，却不许他靠上来，他叹了口气，“我们会出现在这里纯属意外，塔迪斯遇见了时空网的一个裂缝，它挤了进来，然后就遇到了你们。”

“不是什么时间领主玩弄时空网的那些小把戏？他们一直对这种事很在意。不过这对我们来说都不重要，反正你们已经站在我面前了。”博士父亲说，“我们还从检查里得到了一个相当意外的结果，想听听么？”

博士的呼吸一滞，张了张嘴，求助般地看向法师，法师没有看他，而是向鲁费努斯点点头，“您说。”他回答。

鲁费努斯仔细上下打量了一番法师，又转向博士对他露出安慰的笑容，“你呢？你想听么？还是你已经知道结果了？”

法师听闻也转头看向博士，而后者紧张得下意识在开口前做出吞咽动作，摇摇头，下定决心后望着鲁费努斯，“爸。”他极不情愿地叫了声，又转向弗拉维娅，脸上终于挤出半个微笑，“妈。”

法师揉揉博士头发后便移开视线，掏出手机自顾自看了起来，任由一家三口站在一起大呼小叫。

博士父亲的表情立刻就变了，小声说了句“这比我想得快了许多……”，扑上去给了博士一个结实的拥抱，“我就知道是你，Theta Sigma！你看上去一点都没有变，还是那么喜欢去掩盖显而易见的事实。”

弗拉维娅在一旁补充道，“和当初试图藏起恐龙的那个小屁孩没有任何不同，看到你的头发我就认出来了，这不是你爸一直想要的发型吗？幸运的小混蛋……”

博士苦着脸任由她拉扯他的头发，小声抱怨为什么他们不相信自己的头发是真的，指指鲁费努斯的红色长卷发，“我还想要你这样的发型呢，重生了那么多次都没有红头发，也总找不到合适的染发剂……怎么不说妈妈的眼睛颜色多好看……别，你们刚夸过我的心灵美，就别抓住重生不放了。我没用过织机，但也知道只能设定模糊的性格品质，外表就像抽奖……看到他了吗……”

他转身朝法师抬抬下巴，愣了一下后立刻转了回去，“……别看他现在长得不错，那是他换了一组重生。之前的那具身体不知道中了什么邪，越来越秃，还有难看的胡子……我每次看到就想笑，他还偏偏喜欢得不得了，整天在我眼前晃来晃去要我夸他好看……对，我比较珍惜生命……好了不说重生了，我们来聊点别的。”

“所以你最后和Koschei一起旅行了？你们结为伴侣了？”弗拉维娅看着法师，笑着问博士，“我们还是得恭喜你。”

博士瘪嘴看着地板，相当不情愿地承认了，听闻这个回答，法师从沙发上站了起来。

“但是正如我们之前自我介绍所说，”他的声音适时在博士背后响起，虽然他比他矮了那么一点，但还是颇具保护意味地伸手搂着他的肩，“我们早已不用幼时的名字称呼自己。”

弗拉维娅看了看搭在博士肩上的那只手，直视法师的眼睛说，“那是你们之间的事。”

“更何况，”鲁费努斯见状也搂住了他伴侣的腰，“不管你们对彼此做了什么，只要Theta Sigma和Koschei存在过，最后结果都会是这样。Theta以前经常和我们提起过你，Koschei，弗拉维娅和我虽然没选像你们这样有意义的名字，但走到如今这一步也有颇多曲折。”

法师眯眼正要回答，博士却突然握住肩上的那只手把它移开，转头与他交换了一个吻，随后说，“有一点我可以保证，我们从未缺席过彼此的生活。”他又把那只手放到自己的两颗心之间，“即使你知道事情从来不按你所希望的那样进行，但我对他有信心，他亦如是。”

法师听闻做了个鬼脸，“一句地球谚语，‘时间会见证一切。’”

博士盯着法师看了一会儿，示意自己父母坐下后拉着法师也坐回了沙发，“还有什么别的可以聊么？你们过得怎么样？几百年前我与你们失去联系后又发生了什么？有几次我还撞见了Brax，他根本没提起你们！……想不想知道未来的事情？”

鲁费努斯摇了摇头，弗拉维娅拿着茶壶说去倒水便起身离开了。

“我猜时间领主挺能理解这句话的，对吧，**法师**？”博士父亲重新挑起对话，“毕竟我们和地球文明本质还是有区别，加里弗雷的先天条件让我们得以起步更早，但人类的勤奋与好奇才让他们笑到最后。”

“我们得从不同角度来看这句话，对人类来说，时间终究没有印刻在本能里，因此他们更会用它来代表无法控制的因素，一种无力的残忍。”法师手肘撑在膝盖上，身体前倾地回答道。

鲁费努斯抿了抿嘴唇，深呼吸几次后，再开口时已经换了一个话题，“看来这场时间大战真的对整个加里弗雷造成了很深的影响，时间领主的想法变了很多。”

“你不会想要知道的。”博士说，“我们也没法影响你。”

“传统、服从、荣誉、理解、忠诚、尊重。(“Tradition, Obedience, Honor, Understanding, Loyalty, Respect” — The Philosophy of a Timelord)”弗拉维娅捧着茶壶倚在门框上说，“再加上时间领主自封的责任与职责。”

法师握紧拳头又把它摊开，低头仔细地看了看，“其中有些确实不太可取。”

“诚如法师所说。”博士接了上去。

弗拉维娅往他们的杯子里又倒了茶，担忧地与鲁费努斯交换了一个眼神。

博士握住法师的手，与他十指相缠，对他的父母笑了笑后说，“你们不必太过担心，事情会自己理顺的。一句地球谚语，‘时间会见证一切。’”

法师又掏出手机看了眼，博士的塔迪斯给他们发了消息，显然以博士目前的精神状态无法分心来处理这事。同时博士父母的塔迪斯内警报也相当配合地发出尖叫声，他喝完茶后发现这应该是他们所剩无几的加里弗雷茶。

他率先站起身，“看上去我们得走了，时间领主发现了我们，正在修复这条裂缝，同时也派出了卫兵准备接你们回去。我们不是拉萨隆的走狗，但最终还是我们把你们带到了他面前。”

“没关系，”弗拉维娅轻轻地说，“我本来还想让Theta带你参观一下我们的塔迪斯，他房间里有很多有趣的东西我们都还留着，或许你们还能挑点带回去。”

“不用了，我们的塔迪斯里也有很多。”博士的声音一下子听起来有点哽咽，“时间太短，本来你们也可以去里面逛一逛，带点来自未来的纪念品，然后可以跟加里弗雷上的时间领主说你们见到了我和法师，他们一定会很惊讶，很激动。”

鲁费努斯拍拍博士的背，“听起来你们这时候混得还不错？我们会讲的。”

博士勉强咧嘴笑了，“你们不知道的事情多着呢。”他的视线在父母之间扫来扫去，法师在他身旁用手机通过塔迪斯与前来的卫兵交涉，正低着头没关注他们三者的互动。过了一会儿他又试探着提议，“拍张照呗？下次再见面不知道是什么时候了，我离开加里弗雷后一直很想你们，但总是联系不上你们。”

弗拉维娅伸手揉了揉他的头发，“这就不用了，你比我们更清楚最不能违反的那几条时间法则。走吧，别傻站在这里。我得去把控制台上的一些开关松开，我们走快点。”

博士沉默地点点头，被他母亲拉着快步走进了控制室，法师和鲁费努斯慢慢走在后面小声说着话。

“你看，Koschei，我还是得这么说，问题在于，你看起来和他跟我们说的一点都不像。”鲁费努斯一手搂住法师的肩，“你并不爱他，你们之间的关系并不像弗拉维娅与我之间那般对等。”

“你们即将参加的时间大战中会发生很多事情，我不相信你们没感觉到。”法师边走边低着头回答。

“不，你在逃避事实，这肯定不是一场战争能导致的问题。从他的反应中我可以看出来，时间领主在这场战争中没吃到什么好果子，估计我们都死了，至少彻底失去踪迹，不然他不会有这么大的反应。”鲁费努斯说，“你得给我个解释，不然我们不放心把他交给你。”

法师停下脚步，转身看向对方，“什么解释？我没法安慰他，这些事还是得他自己来扛。”

博士父亲露出了“果不其然”的眼神，“Oakdown家族多是骗子、疯子，更多的是两者兼有，如果没有Theta，你或许就变得跟你父亲一副模样，满口胡话。但那样或许还好些……”

“您真的以为有谁能强迫他做他不愿做的事？”法师突然打断了他，“好奇、勇敢、谦逊、仁慈、善良、坚韧，他一样也不缺。”

“那你呢，你又有几样？”鲁费努斯隐隐有些愤怒地反问。

法师朝他笑了笑，没有回答，重新转身走向控制室。鲁费努斯在他身后翻个白眼，摇摇头也跟了上去。等他们走进控制室，博士已经与弗拉维娅站在打开的塔迪斯门前，前方，隔着一段小小的太空，正是他的塔迪斯。

听见他们的声音，弗拉维娅转过身，略往一边站让了位子。法师站到博士身边，后者小心翼翼地握住了他的手，手心因为紧张沁出冷汗且有些发抖。法师把那只手抬到嘴边吻了吻，放下又松开后凑到他耳边问他要不要和他父亲说再见。

博士小幅摇头拒绝了这一提议，重新拉起法师的手，正要迈步跨过那一小段太空，却被弗拉维娅叫住，说要与法师说几句话，“反正卫兵还没来，你正好还可以和鲁费努斯说再见，Theta。”

法师朝博士挑挑眉毛，又绕到弗拉维娅面前，对方给了他一个安慰的微笑，“谢谢你们的拜访。”她说，张开双臂结实地抱了他一下，“很高兴看到你们过得这么好，虽然鲁费努斯有那么点不满意，但我们都认为只要你们乐意，一切都好。”

法师趁机凑到她耳边问她，“您之前与我们说这么多关于Theta Sigma的事情，是已经发现博士就是他了吗？”

弗拉维娅拍了拍他的背，分开后双手扶住他的肩，一边上下打量一边回答，“做父母总是对自己的孩子有直觉，他们对孩子太熟悉了。这和鲁费努斯与我、你与Theta之间的熟悉又不一样。等你们有孩子就明白了。”

法师把视线转向一旁抱在一起不肯放手的博士与鲁费努斯，“如果我们不是又该怎么办？”

弗拉维娅伸出手臂用力搂住他，“那我们岂不是一下子发现了一个，甚至两个，志同道合的朋友！”

法师于是又笑着抱了她一下，“我们会再见的，”他说，“我的新朋友。”

最后博士还是恋恋不舍地与他父亲分开，拉起法师同父母道别后走回了自己的塔迪斯，拉开距离后仍敞着大门，高兴地向他父母的塔迪斯挥挥手。他看着加里弗雷的卫兵一点点包围住它，而他们开门让其中的队长进去又关上门，这才慢慢放下手，一言不发地转身往塔迪斯深处走去。

法师接着看了一会儿，他之前让塔迪斯在裂缝中留了个后门，造成它已愈合的假象，又让塔迪斯在收到警报后就开启了隐形护罩。来的这些卫兵也大约是头一次碰见这种事，以为他们在他们到来前就已经离开，因此根本没有费心多做检查，放任他们在旁边看完了之后的全过程。他目送他们离开后关上门，操纵塔迪斯钻回他们的世界，顺手真正修复了裂缝，并仍让塔迪斯漫无目的地在时空网中飘荡。

做完这些事，他往博士消失的那扇门扫了一眼，拉过显示屏查找对方的位置，安慰地拍拍控制台，无奈地笑了笑后跟着显示屏的指示，在他们那已经变了地方的卧室里找到博士：后者脱了鞋躺在床上，双脚却还是松松地踩着地毯，一手放在额头，面朝天花板，单方面屏蔽了他们之间的精神链接，不知道在想什么。

法师俯身凑过去，发现博士正闭着眼沉浸在自己的思绪中，丝毫没有意识到他的到来。因此他极快地吻了博士一下，索性也学对方的样子蹬了鞋躺在床上，却侧身以手支头观察着他。

博士因为他的吻而睁眼的一瞬间，眼神里除了情理之中的迷茫，还夹杂了惊恐愧疚与相当强烈的恨意。这些情感法师已经顺着他快打破的博士的精神屏障感受到了，但看着它们装饰在眼前这张脸上显然更具吸引力。他的眼神很快就聚集在法师身上，快速地扫一眼后博士皱了皱眉，开口说了句“走开”后重新闭上眼，沉浸回自己的精神世界中。

法师看了一会儿，又蜻蜓点水般地吻了一下，博士半睁开眼让他别过来。

第三次吻他时博士没有再做动作，只是扯了扯嘴角像是要说什么话。

于是法师再吻了一下，等博士再次从思想的幻境中终于又睁开眼。他这次猛地伸手按住法师的腰，一个翻身把他压在了身下，十分用力地吻了起来：一个被压抑许久的亲吻，博士疯狂地想要夺取法师肺部储存的所有空气，他那两只手向上摸索着，捧住法师的脸，指尖与脸颊因为用力按压而泛白，唇舌触碰却迅速把他们染得通红。

博士不见对方做出任何反抗，眼神平静得很，甚至还有心思往里加了丝嘲讽，心里一惊，便放开双手，借着双腿在床上的支撑与对方拉开了点距离。“看到我这样，”他们都喘着气，法师移开的视线在听到博士的声音后又移了回来，“满意了？高兴了？激动了？”

法师盯着他看一会儿，长叹一口气，闭眼又睁开，“你看见了你的父母，他们过得很好，如往常一般善解人意，对生活、对你都充满信心。你没有对他们透露一切的结局，甚至还了结了一直以来的心愿。你为什么还不满意？”

博士听闻立刻露出厌恶的表情，他问，“你说什么？”

“让我来给你分析一遍，”法师看似无奈地翻了个白眼，“难道你不想见到他们？”

“当然想了！”过了一会儿，博士突然反应过来对方打算怎么解释，一手抓住法师领口把他朝上拉，俯身凑近压低了声音说，“听着，这不一样。”

“怎么不一样？”法师脸上丝毫不见紧张，反而扯出一嘴笑，“没法继续骗自己去相信所谓‘最好的结果’了？”

博士没有说话。

“现在你知道你的父母与你我一样都曾上过战场，知道他们的链接与你的断开不是因为母机被毁？”维持这个姿势说话让法师有点吃力，他便拿手肘撑在身侧，另一只手握住博士捏着他领口的那只手，把它轻轻地移开，“甚至还知道，他们或许成了你那个小行动微不足道的牺牲品之一？算上这么多条件，你还是见到了他们。他们过得很好，也认为你过得很好，不是吗？为什么你看起来不喜欢这次会面？”

博士对法师露出的笑容全然视而不见，又或者是被对方的厚颜无耻震惊了，这次用被移开的那只手用力捏住法师的下巴，凑得更近些，深呼吸试图克制住自己因为愤怒而颤抖的身体，“你明白我的意思的，为什么还要继续说？”

而法师只是静静地看着他，他最近发现法师很喜欢这么做，观察他而不发一言，在他看不见的角落窥探他的想法。当然法师向来很少与他分享自己的观点，多半只试图有意无意地把他往他自己的思路上引。按他的办法，到头来还是博士去做诸多蠢事。因此，没有收到法师的反应后博士再也控制不住，朝对方怒吼道，“你感觉不到是吧，你就是他妈感觉不到！”

一片寂静中，他们对视了几分钟，接着法师扫了眼自己的下巴，声音因为那只手而听起来有些可笑，他说，“拿开你的手。”

博士像触电般猛地把手收回来，看见法师失去支撑又回到仰躺的姿势，仿佛才意识到刚刚做了什么。

他转而变了姿势跨坐在对方身上，把那只手放到眼前细细打量，小声又断断续续地道起歉来，“对……对不起，法师，我不是这个意思……对、对不起。”

博士的道歉声渐渐带了哽咽，他用双手遮住脸，吸了吸鼻子，支撑不住自己往前倒，最后趴在法师身上，肩膀无声地耸了耸又归于平静。

直到这时法师才抬手，在空中迟疑几秒，接着轻轻拍拍对方的背，“没事了。”他安慰他，那只手来回抚摸对方的背，另一只手也慢慢与它的同伴一起环住博士的腰。

过了一会儿博士移开双手，往后挪挪身子，脸上的泪痕还未被擦干净。他的脸贴在法师左面的心脏上，双手往前搭在床上，“我、我知道现在我们所见，他们生活中的所有乐事，都将在加里弗雷的战火里被焚烧殆尽……”法师把他抱得更紧些，他脸上的露出挣扎的表情，双手捏紧其下的被子。

几秒后博士又接着说，“那是我犯下的无数错误中最能被理解被原谅，却最为残忍的一个……拉萨隆的命令……我看着卫兵把他们带走，什么都不能做。我看着他们去送死！法师，我……是我杀了他们。”

说到这里，博士重新陷入了他的精神世界，眼神变得空洞，声音变得有气无力，“我从未像现在这样，如此真切地看到我手上所沾染的鲜血，它不是来自于我所恨的拉萨隆，不是来自于我的敌人，不是来自于素不相识的其他时间领主……他们来自于全宇宙最爱我的父母……”他的声音越来越低，博士似乎极困地闭上了眼。

他突然又把它们睁开，从法师身上猛地窜了起来，对方因为他的动作看了他一眼，自己却因法师仍抱着他而被限制住行动，只好恢复到方才的姿势。他企图蜷作一团，收回手捂着脸，一边哭一边说，“是我杀了他们！”

说罢，博士再也控制不住自己的情绪，放声大哭起来。

法师盯着天花板，默默叹了口气，等对方声音减弱，开始有一下没一下地抽泣后才拍拍他的背，说“吻我。”

博士花了一点时间平复心情，胡乱地抹了把脸并在身下法师的衣服上擦擦手，抬起头带着茫然问他，“什么？”

“我说，”法师没有移动视线，“吻我。”

他下意识地挪到法师面前，虽然并未反应过来对方要求他做什么。他依然趴在他身上，双手轻轻捧住对方的脸，盯着不在看他的法师看了一会儿，却失去勇气迟迟不敢听从法师的命令去吻他。

法师从天花板某个不可见的裂缝上收回视线看向博士，“别让我说第三遍。”

他们视线接触的一瞬间，博士眼中就迸出火花，这句话更像是打开了博士体内的某个开关，他便立刻热切又绝望地吻上了对方。这与他们先前的那个吻有着差不多的活力，带着燃尽一切的热度，扫过他们的身体又钻进他们彼此的大脑。只是前一个吻中博士想要释放他的怒火，他想要像伤害自己那般伤害法师，而这一个吻，同样愤怒、同样充满复仇的热望，却夹了绝处逢生的喜悦与放弃一切的决然。

等他们结束这个吻，博士感觉自己的思绪已经被理顺了不少，那个吻带起的名为“法师”的炽烈情感还在嗡嗡作响。他惊讶地发现他与法师的精神链接重新又被打通了，还变得更为稳定牢固，对方留在他脑海中的残影散发的光芒占据他的整个世界。博士看着睁开眼看他的法师，虽然知道他们仍把对方都屏蔽在外，但还是出于无法抑制的激动又狠狠吻了他，随后彻底地倒在法师身上，凑到他耳边说，“真好……真好你还活着。”

法师的手有些僵硬地抚过对方的背，博士却全然没有察觉到这点，仍自顾自地说着，“他们都死了，被关在时间锁里，一个不剩……只有你，法师，我只有你。”

过了似乎很久，法师才平静地应了一声。

最后博士总结道，“杀了我吧，这是唯一一件我做不了的事了。”

法师的双手停止动作，整个房间陷入压抑的寂静，他清清嗓子，“然后呢？”

“然后你可以去实现你向来的梦想，去摘取你应得的胜利，去收获权力与他人的恐惧，去……去做你想做而被我阻止的所有事。”

法师一手向上移到对方颈后，来回抚摸，慢慢地回答，“听起来是个不错的建议。”

“是吧，”博士亲了亲法师的耳廓，顺便把耳垂叼在嘴里，用舌尖扫过后又把它往外扯，直到它跳出他的齿间回到本来的位置，“我知道你一直想亲手杀死我，还因此顺带想了很多折磨我的办法，你可以一样样地在我身上试。”

法师笑了几声，另一只手从对方的裤子里拉出衬衫下摆，并伸进衣料下方肆意感受着博士的身体，“但是你为什么要这么做？”他问。

“当然是为了你，”博士从法师身上爬了起来，法师的双手也就离开了他的身体。他的手肘撑在对方的头两侧，自上而下看着他，“我爱你，法师，不比我父母对彼此的爱少，甚至可以说爱你更甚爱我的父母。”

法师伸出一只手轻触他的脸，用手指细细描摹其上的每一个细节，“可是你不过是一个懦夫，”他说，食指在探索对方的双唇时被博士含进嘴里，并不时地舔着指腹，“你这么做是为了不让自己留下遗憾。你不敢去死，也不敢直面过去的重担。你要我来承担责任，你又逃了，博士。”他从对方口中抽回手指，在他衬衫上蹭了蹭，留下一小片水迹。

“你不愿意？”博士不解地望着他，随即嘲讽地笑了一声，“过去已经把我逼上绝路，不管怎么样你都得帮我结束这一切。你也有责任心，法师，我了解你，你最终还是会做这些事。”

他从对方身下钻了出来，靠到床头堆叠的枕头上，示意对方躺在他怀里。法师一边解开博士衬衫的扣子，一边回应他，“接下来你是不是要说，你变成现在这副模样我也脱不了干系？”他拉开对方的衣服，双手在那两颗凸起上捏了又捏，又换用手掌揉搓，“从学院时代我从欺负你的那群手里夺下棍子开始，讲到你如何逃离加里弗雷，讲到你的责任，最后再讲到时间大战中抱着怎样的心情去按那个大红按钮，并以你我共同经历过的旅行为结尾？要是我还不听，你是不是会讲我的那些失败计划，那些失败后你我的斗争，我给你放了多少次水？然后再恳求我允许你给我放次水？可惜的是，如你所说，博士，我就是他妈感觉不到。”

博士伸出双手圈在法师的脖子上，借力把自己拉了起来，又转而跨坐到对方身上，法师的手因此只能放在床上。他凑上去亲了亲法师，“你怎么会感觉不到？”说着他也开始解法师衬衣的扣子，只是比起法师方才的动作更慢，而他的心情看起来好了很多，除了法师衬衫上仍未干透的泪痕与自己发红的眼角根本看不出先前崩溃的痕迹。他不时抬头看法师一眼，一边解扣子一边继续说，“我想明白了，你说得对，他们只是过去的幽灵，偶尔撞见并不会对我有实质影响，而摆脱心结我得到的只有短暂慰藉。你想跟我说的是这些吗？”

法师在对方解完扣子抬头深深看他的时候闭了眼，仰头垫在枕头上。

博士便去细细地吻他因此裸露出的脖子，从上往下从下往上，吻毕重新坐直身子，看着对方一动不动的身体，“在我眼里，你是全宇宙最也是仅剩的真实的存在，没有你，我会做出无法想象的可怕行为。我试过，局面差点跌落至我的掌控之外。加里弗雷要求在外执行公务的时间领主在塔迪斯内，必须有低等生物的陪伴，作为时间领主身为宇宙顶端种族的道德指针。我以前也找过，经常换，他们确实起了一点作用。”

他又往前挪了挪，垂在脖子上的项链偶尔碰到法师裸露的皮肤，冰冷的触感让他不由打了个激灵，浑身一抖。博士伸手覆盖住法师的双手，“但所幸，不幸中的万幸，你从未真正缺席过我的生活。你说我在逃，可我一直在追赶你，何来逃跑一说？”

博士把那两只手抬到胸前，让它们放在自己的两颗心脏上感受它们有力坚定极富规律的跳动，“这是一个悖论，你也知道这点，你看事总是比我更清楚。如果你感觉得到，就说明你下不去手，如果你感觉不到，那你根本就不会产生想杀我的念头。很久以前，我在母机里对你说，你会专注于征服世界，直到一切尘埃落定，你才会真正想取走我的生命，只是那时它对你已经不能带来满足感了，你只需要这个想法。现在发现当时我被外物所迷惑，理解有误，我们之间发生了这么多事，法师，Koschei，你还是一点没变。”

法师在对方喊出那个名字时用力挣扎起来，但是博士压住了他，把他的双手拉到背后，一手固定住那两只手腕，另一只手抚上对方因此而终于愿意正面他的脸，眼神充满嫉妒愤怒与不甘。博士凑上去想要到他耳边说话，发现对方已经重新闭上眼，睫毛微微颤抖，他从来没见过法师这时的样子！于是他转而去虔诚地吻他合起的双眼，惊讶于唇下相当不同的触感。

待他结束这分散于两处的吻，博士已经全然忘了方才想说的话，只是慢慢松开法师的手，直直地盯着他看。

法师等了会儿也没有等到对方随后的动作，只能睁开眼对上博士的视线，把方才被对方控制住而不得不前倾的身体往枕头上一靠，双手抱胸，“说吧，”他僵硬地微微抬头示意，“你要什么。”

————————

博士被法师抱着，别过头把脸埋在对方怀里里，模糊不清地说了句，“我得把思想接入塔迪斯的权限也给你，塔迪斯也很乐意这么做。你这次一定不能再拒绝了。”

法师伸手捏了捏他的脸，“不，”他说，“没有这个必要。”


End file.
